


Директор

by R2R



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Непростые будни и.о. директора школы Ксавье для одарённых подростков.<br/>Чарльза Ксавье забрали с собой космические пришельцы. И он оставил школу на попечение лучшего друга - Эрика Леншера. К сожалению, в каноне всё пошло не так. Но что если бы у Эрика всё получилось?<br/>Eric Lehnsherr is a temporary headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Can it turn out good for anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Директор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на X-Men: First Class Non-Kink по заявке "Эрик | (/) Чарльз. Пост-муви, AU. "Это не дети, это сволочи!" Эрик временно работает директором ~~дурдома~~ школы Ксавье для одарённых подростков. В какой период это происходит и куда делся Чарльз - на усмотрение автора".
> 
> Таймлайн не соответствует канонным вселенным.  
> В этой версии Циклоп, Гроза и Джин Грей (и некоторые другие персонажи) ещё подростки.  
> Чарльз Ксавье находится более или менее в гостях у императрицы Лиандры после того, как он чуть не погиб, и она решила забрать его в свою космическую империю, чтобы немного подлечить - подробности см. в Uncanny X-Men #200-201.

Если поначалу Эрик Леншер и не мог внятно сформулировать свои впечатления от новой работы, то к концу недели он определился, и с кристальной ясностью.  
"Это не дети. Это сволочи".

Дети, если подумать, имеют полное право быть недовольными.  
Дети, мать их за ногу, любят Чарльза. И привыкли слушаться Чарльза.  
Дети с малолетства знают, что Магнето - враг. Достойный враг, с благородными мотивами, искренне заблуждающийся, зачастую объединяющий усилия с Командой Икс, но всё-таки враг.

Опереточный злодей.  
Чёрное и белое.

Да-да, конечно, "старый друг", обещание, которое Магнето дал Чарльзу, речь, которую он толкнул, вступая в должность - всё это было.  
Это не делает жизнь "директора Леншера" легче ни на гран.

Дети его ненавидят.  
Такое чистое, ясное чувство. Не надо быть телепатом, чтобы его уловить. Взгляды, жесты, наклон головы, сердитое сопение, вызывающий тон. Они словно бы провоцируют его - давай, разозлись, покажи свою истинную суть. Подтверди то, что все и так уже знают: ты чужак, ты самозванец, занявший место любимого наставника.  
Было бы легче, если бы он знал, что, на хрен, делать с этими детишками.  
Директор Леншер проштудировал учебный план. Засыпал над каждой страницей, но прочитал же. Он изучил личные дела детей. Было интересно и весьма познавательно. Набросал план тренировок. Утвердил расписание занятий. Какого дьявола теперь этим детям надо?

Они выползают на завтрак, словно сонные мухи.  
Кто-то сломал в кабинете стул. Опять.  
Кто-то курил в туалете. Снова.  
Кто-то курил в коридоре, мать его! Поджечь школу - какая прекрасная идея. Жаль, Эрику нельзя, он же директор. А раз так, то и никому нельзя.  
Пивные бутылки Эрику пока не довелось выгребать из углов, но, похоже, за этим дело не станет.

Младшие дети не смотрят ему в лицо. Старшие - смотрят. С ненавистью, ехидством, вызовом.  
Эрик ничего не может поделать с наглыми щенками - не лупить же их, в самом деле.  
Они, наверное, приняли бы трёпку как знак почёта и большое достижение. Мученики во имя святого Чарльза. Ага.  
На Чарльза сейчас Магнето злился больше всего.

Подъём, безвкусный завтрак, потом уроки. Общекультурные занятия, физподготовка, обед, отдых, индивидуальные занятия, перекус, социальные занятия, ужин, свободное время, отбой.  
Казалось бы, всё просто. Учись - не хочу. Нет же, дети объявили тихую войну ему, а потому и учёбе.

Мелкие пакости Магнето старался игнорировать.  
В школе, полной сопляков со сверхспособностями, полно возможностей подшутить над нелюбимым учителем. Он, конечно, тоже не пальцем делан, да и годы в роли сверхзлодея и врага человеческой расы научили его держаться настороже.

Но дьявол побери, неужели всё должно быть так СЛОЖНО?  
Почему бы им не принять его? Он-то принял их - школа, дети, мутации, уроки, отчётность, бухгалтерия. Все теперь его, потому что Чарльз так попросил. Это самоочевидно, тут всё легко.

Какого чёрта проклятые дети не могут это понять?  
Какого чёрта проклятая школа оказалась таким адским клубком проблем?  
Какого чёрта ему нельзя даже как следует выругаться?

Охх, ну почему нельзя, чтобы Чарльз вернулся, хоть ненадолго? Взял бы да сказал детишкам, чтобы слушались мистера Леншера, а не вели себя как стадо упрямых обезьян. Заодно подтвердил бы, что Магнето всё делает правильно - все эти бесконечные решения, которые нужно принимать директору, никогда бы не подумал, что их столько.

Ну и так... Без Чарльза... Пусто, пожалуй.

Эрик пробовал пить. Вино, потом и что покрепче. Вечером это, безусловно, помогало, но утром голова болела просто невыносимо. Да и перед учениками неудобно. Маленькие поганцы. Человеку... то есть мутанту... даже нажраться нельзя. Подаёшь плохой пример.

Проклятье.

Это была такая изощрённая месть, не иначе.  
А тогда казалось - безграничное доверие. Хотя с Чарльзом никогда не поймёшь...

Эрик Леншер, и.о директора школы Чарльза Ксавье для одарённых подростков, упёрся лбом в лежащие на столе стиснутые кулаки и тихо зарычал.  
Ругаться было нельзя. А хотелось.

***

Огонёк сигареты, тень от высоких кустов, оглушающий запах каких-то мелких белых цветов на клумбе.

Эрик чиркает спичкой. Закуривает. Садится на невысокую чугунную ограду, вытягивает усталые ноги.

Девчонка - Буря, или Шторм, Ороро Мунро, беловолосая, нахальная - даже не пытается спрятать сигарету. Держит её в пальцах, потом затягивается, выпускает дым.

\- Курить - здоровью вредить, - нарушает молчание Магнето.  
\- Ага, - у Ороро сиплый голос.  
\- Шла бы ты спать. С утра занятия.  
\- Ага, - и ни движения в сторону дома.

Они докуривают в молчании. Потом Шторм щелчком отправляет окурок по широкой дуге в кусты - он летит, как падающая звезда.  
\- Прицеливание у тебя хромает, - замечает Магнето, вставая и ища взглядом мусорку.  
Шторм дёргает плечом.  
Магнето добавляет, внезапно ощутив груз ответственности:  
\- И нечего мусорить. Урну найди.  
\- Может, ещё сходить подобрать?  
\- Сходи... - Эрик смотрит в небо.

Где-то там космическая империя пришельцев. Где-то там борется за жизнь его друг.

Небо быстро заволакивают тучи. Слишком быстро. Девчонка тоже смотрит вверх.  
\- Пару месяцев, я бы сказал, - нарушает молчание Эрик.  
\- Чего?  
\- Хотя с Чарльзом никогда точно не знаешь... Пару месяцев вам ещё меня терпеть. Он вернётся. Учились бы вы, что ли, получше...

Начинается дождь.

\- Пойдём внутрь, - говорит Магнето.  
\- Обойдусь.  
\- Ну-ну, - он идёт к дому, пока совсем не промок.  
В небе ворчит гром.

Шторм догоняет Эрика на ступеньках.  
\- Что, и не наорёте на меня?  
\- Зачем? Два месяца. И всё это будет не моя проблема. Чарльз-то знает, что ты куришь?

Она смотрит - растерянно, пожалуй. Большие глаза на нечётко видимом в темноте лице.  
Ребёнок. Подросток. До чего ж с ними сложно...  
Эрик читал её личное дело - как и со всеми. Ороро. Шторм. Буря. В родной деревне её считали богиней. Полёты, управление погодой. Клаустрофобия.  
Требуется: контроль способностей. Как у всех. Почерком Чарльза - работа над скоростью полёта, взлёт и посадка в необычных условиях. Креативное применение погодных способностей.  
И, надо бы дописать, лучшее прицеливание.

Дождь лупит вовсю, они стоят на крыльце.  
\- В-вы...  
\- Да? - он понятия не имеет, что случилось, что он такого сказал, что это за эмоции не могут сложиться у девчонки в слова - она злится на него? За что, чёрт побери?  
\- Я не телепат, - в конце концов говорит он, так мягко, как только умеет. - Хочешь что-то сказать? Говори вслух.  
\- Нет, ничего, - она проскальзывает в дверь и исчезает.

***

Утром на тренировочной площадке Шторм швыряет молниями в мишени, будто собирается испепелить целый мир.  
\- Отлично! - Магнето искренне рад. Хоть кто-то прекратил страдания с рыданиями и начал работать в полную силу. - Увеличим расстояние? Скажем, сто пятьдесят?  
Она кивает.

Магнето дистанционным усилием переносит металлические рамы поближе, руками поднимает соломенный круг.  
Командует:  
\- Бери вторую.

Никакой реакции, он оборачивается посмотреть, в чём дело, она просто стоит там, просто ждёт, и только внезапный нагрев стальной трубы служит ему предупреждением.

Прыжок, перекат, плазменный луч проходит мимо, над головами, они с Ороро лежат на земле, Магнето успел определить направление на источник опасности, опора для мишени уже туда летит, он успевает сказать "Разделимся" и "Не вставай" и "Ты влево, я вправо, зигзагами", и тут железная решётка врезается во что-то, слышен вопль, Магнето отдёргивает железяку резко вверх и думает "Блядь, я убил хренова студента" и "Чарльз меня прикончит" и "Ненавижу детей!!!"

Потом он встаёт.

Скотт Саммерс, Циклоп, сидит на земле и утирает кровь со лба.  


Чудо-очки уже снова на нём, прикрывают стреляющие плазмой чудо-глазки. Спасибо судьбе за мелкие радости дня.

Три железные опоры для мишеней втыкаются ровненько на расстоянии в сто пятьдесят ярдов от Ороро.

\- Шторм, развесь мишени. И тренируйся, - рявкает Магнето. - Когда добьёшься 85 процентов попаданий, перейдёшь на двести. Вперёд.

Он идёт к Скотту. Тот отползает, сидя, закрываясь руками, и что-то мямлит про "нечаянно".  
Мерзкие дети. Конечно. Нечаянно.

Другие ученики тоже поднимаются с земли - в их одежде было достаточно металла, чтобы Магнето рефлекторно сбил всех с ног. Что творится в доме - думать не хочется. Оттуда уже бегут.

\- Твою мать, - говорит Магнето без выражения, стоя над Скоттом.  
\- Я нечаянно, - повторяет тот.  
\- Да-да, - Магнето поворачивается туда, где плазменный луч-взгляд прорезал аккуратную просеку. Именно там, где стоял, повернувшись к Циклопу спиной, столь ненавистный директор Леншер.  
Ну хоть у кого-то с прицеливанием всё хорошо.

Собери под крышей школы два десятка подростков - гормональные бури, буйство эмоций, сплошные нервы, первая любовь, первый в жизни опыт принятия и того, что ты среди своих. Сверхспособности, встроенное в голову или пальцы мощнейшее оружие, воспоминания о ненависти, смерти, разрушениях. Чувство вины. И - Эрик помнит - над всем этим прекраснейшее "ты не один", и "ты теперь дома", и восхищение твоими способностями, и поддержка.

Чёртов Чарльз.

Конечно, детишки бесятся. Для них Эрик Леншер - чужой, захватчик.  
И сколько бы Магнето ни старался, он не может дать детям того, что у Чарльза получалось легко и естественно. Телепат, чтоб его.  
"А я металлокинетик. У меня бы хорошо получалось с детишками из нержавеющей стали".

\- Вставай, Саммерс, - говорит наконец Магнето. - Прицеливание - отлично, тактика подгуляла. Сейчас в медпункт, потом в свою комнату. К завтрашнему дню напишешь эссе.  
\- Тема? - скрипит Скотт, поднимаясь.  
Магнето машет рукой.  
\- Работа над ошибками. "Что я не учёл, собираясь убить металлокинетика. Возможные выгоды и угрозы для школы в случае, если бы я преуспел". В этаком роде.  
\- Но я не...  
\- Ага. Рассказывай, - Магнето ухмыляется. - Если я не телепат, думаешь, ты можешь мне врать? Сопляк.

Хэнк, Алекс и Джин Грей подбегают к ним.  
\- Всё нормально, - говорит им Скотт. - Всё в порядке.  
\- Ты его... - начинает Хэнк, грозно нависая над Магнето.  
\- Несчастный случай на тренировке, - говорит тот.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? - вопит Алекс. - Какого дьявола ты творишь, Магнето?  
\- Что ты сделал? - Джин Грей, она же Феникс, телепат и телекинетик, обращается не к Эрику. Она принесла бинт, она умело накладывает повязку Циклопу на рассечённый лоб, и сердится она на Циклопа.  
\- Я... - Саммерс кидает быстрый взгляд на директора.  
\- Возникло небольшое недоразумение, - говорит Эрик. - Мистер Саммерс утратил контроль над своей способностью, я убрал всех из-под огня и слегка не рассчитал диапазон.

Джин Грей фыркает.  
Хэнк и Алекс смотрят на неё.  
Она кивает им.  
\- Да. Всё так. Скотт совершил глупость. Он сожалеет. Мистер Леншер не рассчитал диапазон воздействия. Он сожалеет.

Порыв ветра проносится над ними. Потом пролетает круг-мишень, размахивая соломенными жгутами.  
\- Шторм! Прицел точнее! - Магнето пытается перекричать ветер. - Контроль, помнишь?

С неба обрушивается дождь.

***

Вечером облака расходятся, проглядывают звёзды.

Магнето снова выходит покурить в парк. Сидит один, смотрит на небо, вдыхает свежий ночной воздух.

Шторм идёт по ограде, балансируя. Спрыгивает на землю.  
\- Прикурить будет?  
Магнето щёлкает зажигалкой.  
\- А как же - здоровью вредить? - подкалывает девчонка.  
\- Вреди, - разрешает он. - Твоя будет эмфизема лёгких, не моя.  
\- Два месяца, да? И мы будем не ваша забота?  
\- Ну почему же, - он чуть улыбается. - Вы вполне можете быть моей заботой. Когда подрастёте.  
\- Врагами, - говорит она.  
\- Противниками, - поправляет Магнето. - Ничего личного. Понимаешь?  
\- Как вы можете? Быть тут, ходить! Говорить про него!  
\- Он меня попросил, - говорит Магнето. - Я не мог ему отказать. Я обещал.  
\- Что будете нас учить? Чему? Воевать с людьми?  
\- Тому, что умею. И тому, что умеете вы.  
\- Как это? - Шторм берёт из воздуха плавающую там зажигалку, чиркает, просто так, чтобы появился огонёк. Держит этот огонь в ладонях, смотрит.  
\- Я не умею управлять погодой, - говорит Эрик. - Но если ты, гм...  
\- Если я гм?  
\- Не будешь прилагать столько усилий, чтобы превратить мою жизнь в ад, и сосредоточишься на учёбе, - переводит Магнето.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что "гм" значит всё это.  
\- Жизнь полна сюрпризов.  
\- И если я гм, то что?  
\- То через два месяца твой прицел заметно улучшится. И мощность тоже. Будешь валить молниями деревья, какие захочешь. Какие не захочешь - не будешь.  
\- Значит, это всё - ради войны? Вы в самом деле будете учить нас воевать?  
\- Воевать, использовать свои способности, искать и находить преимущество. Оценивать ситуацию. Тактика, контроль. То, что я умею.  
\- А профессор... - она внезапно всхлипывает.  
\- Я знаю, да, - Магнето задумывается, правильно ли будет положить руку ей на плечо. Должно быть, неправильно. - Он телепат. Я - нет.  
\- Вы - сволочь, - шипит она.  
\- Я сволочь. Чарли святой. Но я ему обещал, и я... - Магнето умолкает.  
\- И вы - что?  
\- Ничего. Иди спать. Завтра будет долгий день.  
\- Нет, скажите! - глаза сощурены, кулаки сжаты.  
\- И я не имею права его подвести, - ровным голосом говорит Магнето. - Иди спать. 

***

Когда Чарльз выходит на связь, это происходит внезапно, это бьёт по мозгам и проясняет зрение, нет, это сводит глаза в кучу и наполняет голову какой-то странной лёгкостью, это так, будто в голове у Магнето, в тёмном пыльном зале, полном какой-то идиотской старой мебели, вдруг включили свет.  
\- А, - говорит Эрик вслух. - Живой.  
_Ты сомневался?_  
\- Поганец. Чтобы я... Ещё раз... Долбаная школа...

Магнето чувствует лёгкий нажим.  
_Ты не против?.._  
\- Не против. Лезь. Чувствуй себя как дома.  
_Тогда помолчи немного._

Эрик думает нечто непечатное, и Чарльз добавляет:  
_Пожалуйста._  
И, потом:  
_Извини._

Контакт, на самом деле, слабый, и он несколько раз пропадает, пока у Эрика в голове прокручиваются события этих долбаных двух недель в роли эрзац-директора долбаной школы.  
И каждый раз, когда контакт пропадает, это немного страшно.

"И чего я не телепат?"  
_Да, это было бы удобнее._  
"Ты как там?"  
_Живой._  
"На связь чего не выходил?"  
_А что, соскучился?_  
"Твою мать, Чарли. Мы тут не знаем, что с тобой, дети - гадёныши, особенно Циклоп твой, любимчик, зараза, падла..."  
_Устал?_  
"Я говорю, дети на стену лезут от переживаний, ты не мог объявиться, сказать, что ты в порядке?"  
_Не мог._

Короткие фразы вместо обычной трепотни. Длинные паузы, когда Чарльз как бы здесь, но ничего не "говорит".  
"Устал?"  
В ответ - не оформленное в слова согласие.

Эрику сразу вспоминается та дурацкая история, когда этого чёртова идеалистичного болвана похитили спецслужбы, а чёртовы детишки, тогда ещё только первые трое, пытались искать его сами, вместо того, чтобы сразу позвать Магнето на помощь, и чёртовых полтора месяца Магнето ничего не знал, а потом Хэнк всё-таки позвонил, чудила, и они спланировали операцию, и через сутки Чарльз был дома. Здесь. В школе.

_Дома_ , - подхватывает его мысли Чарльз. - _С тобой. С вами. Дома._  
_Дом, семья. Безопасность._  
"Не пропадай больше", - думает Магнето.  
_Было хорошо побеседовать_ , - думает Чарльз.  
"Э-э, куда???"  
_Ты хорошо справляешься. Я тобой горжусь. Передай детям..._

И дальше - оглушительная тишина.

***

Утром, за завтраком, Магнето встал и постучал вилкой по столу, призывая к тишине.  
\- Профессор Ксавье передаёт вам привет, - сказал он.

Переждал волну изумлённых восклицаний. Продолжил:  
\- Он был рад услышать о ваших успехах и надеется, что в дальнейшем вы будете так же усердны.  
\- Когда он вернётся? - тут же спросила мелочь-с-косичками. Вероника Эзельгадо, Росток, "зелёные руки", говорящая-с-деревьями.  
\- Почему он не поговорит с нами? С ней? - Скотт Саммерс, Циклоп, как всегда, построил себе отличную вымышленную реальность и за неё сражается. А на словах "с ней" он указал на Джин Грей.

Ну конечно. Наш домашний телепат. Прочитай-ка меня, Джин Грей.

\- Он не лжёт, - медленно сказала девчонка.  
\- Ты видишь?  
\- Они... контактировали. Професор... жив. И рад нашим успехам. Спасибо, мистер Леншер.  
\- Да на здоровье, - сказал Эрик. Сел и яростно ткнул вилкой в омлет.

Девчонка - Грей, ну разумеется - вошла в директорский кабинет не постучавшись, уселась в кресло, сцепила руки на коленях.  
\- Слушаю, - сказал Магнето, отложив ручку и гроссбух.  
\- Вы лучше, чем я думала.  
\- Рад слышать.  
\- Они боялись вас. Мы боялись.  
\- Ничего удивительного.  
\- Теперь я вижу... Хотя не уверена, что понимаю... - Джин Грей нахмурилась, пытаясь выразиться яснее. - Картинки... Слишком быстро. И... странно.  
\- Чарльз с тобой разговаривал?  
\- Нет, но... - она метнула в Эрика ментальный импульс.

"Спи, дружище" - образ, краткой вспышкой.  
Эрик, в ботинках поверх одеяла, на краю слишком узкой кровати. Чарльз - рядом, под боком. Спит. Какие-то тяжёлые сны пробегают по лицу. Рука, гладящая его по голове.

"Это воспоминание. Прошлое. Лет десять назад. Ему туго пришлось", - Магнето постарался мыслить чёткими фразами.  
"Ваша память?" - недоверие, сомнение.  
"Общая. Он помнит, потому что помню я".  
"Вы действительно друзья", - не вопрос, но утверждение.  
"А ты сомневалась?"  
"Да. Раньше".  
"Он оставил мне школу. Нет ничего в жизни, что он ценил бы больше этой школы".  
"И вас".  
"И меня. Стоп. Это не твоего носа дело, знаешь?"  
"Вы о нём так думаете..."  
"Да, я тоже его люблю. Стоп. Вон из моей головы".

\- Вон из моей головы, - повторил Эрик вслух. - Я знаю, когда ты читаешь мои мысли. Убирайся.

\- Извините, - быстро сказала Джин Грей. - Я не должна была...  
А в голове у Магнето возникло непрошеным отзвуком:  
"Это значит, что для меня тоже есть надежда".

\- Что за глупости?

\- Никто не любит телепатов, - сказала она уже в дверях.  
Или подумала? Или почудилось?

Вскочила, выбежала, хлопнула дверью.

Не разберёшь этих подростков.  
"Никто не любит телепатов", ха.  
Все любят телепатов. Телепат может зайти в твоё сознание и поселить там самую искреннюю любовь, какую только пожелает. Стоит только захотеть.

Магнето покосился на шлем, буднично висящий на рогах вешалки в углу.  
Пятнадцать лет, удивительный возраст. Гормоны из ушей, помножить на сверхспособности...

А сам-то... Голова седая, а туда же...  
\- Не люблю телепатов, - произнёс Магнето вслух. Пробуя слова на вкус.  
"Не люблю телепатов. Люблю Чарльза. Вернись уже, чтоб тебя. Забери свою школу, своих детей, отдай мне мою войну".

***

Парники за школой, сырой воздух, тепло. Запах свежей земли, солнце сквозь пыльные стёкла.

Девчонка - Росток - стоит на одной ноге, закрыв глаза. Из земли появляется тонкий стебель. Выстреливают два листа. Стебель тянется вверх, листья раскидываются шире, пробиваются новые.

\- Сделать цветы? - спрашивает Росток, всё ещё зажмурившись.  
\- Нет. Достаточно. Ты можешь выращивать сразу два растения?  
\- Не знаю, - она морщит нос. - Наверное. Если они будут похожи. Одного вида. Разные - нет, у них разное.... разные... я не знаю слова. Извините.  
\- И долго ты так можешь?  
\- Пока не устану. Есть хочется. Почему люди нас ненавидят?  
\- Потому что боятся.  
\- А боятся почему?

У неё такой мирный дар.

По вечерам телевизор всегда включен. Традиция. Все собираются в гостиной, смотрят новости. А новости там - самое то детишкам перед сном.  
Вчера показывали антимутантскую демонстрацию. Плакаты, лозунги, воздетые кулаки, раззявленные рты. Выступления с трибуны, крупным планом - ледяные глаза докладчика. Хороший костюм, галстук в тонкую полоску.

Сказать "люди всегда боятся непонятного"? Она это слышала двести раз.  
\- Ты помнишь определение оружия?  
\- Класс машин, позволяющих распоряжаться энергией, - повторяет она заученное.  
\- Ты знаешь, что одуванчик может взломать асфальт в два дюйма толщиной, только чтобы появиться на свет?

Вероника хмурится. Думает. Хорошо. Пусть думает.  
\- Трава - не оружие.  
\- Ты знаешь, что бамбук вырастает на двадцать сантиметров в сутки? Бамбук - это трава.  
\- Я могу сделать так, чтобы он рос ещё быстрее.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Но я не оружие!  
\- Ты преобразуешь солнечный свет. Ты ускоряешь рост растений. Ты распоряжаешься энергией.

Магнето проглатывает все "извини" и "но", твёрдо говорит:  
\- Ты - оружие, Эзельгадо. Твоё дело, принять это или нет.  
\- Я не хочу быть оружием!  
\- Мы не выбираем, кем родиться.  
\- Но мы выбираем, кем нам быть!  
\- Выбирай, - Магнето обводит рукой теплицу. - Осознанно. Ты то, кто ты есть. Не меньше. И можешь стать больше.  
\- Лучшим оружием?  
\- Если захочешь.  
\- Что если я не хочу убивать?  
\- Подумай, что будешь делать, когда боль и смерть будут грозить тем, кого ты любишь.

Мир трав и цветов. Практически рай.  
Как называется тот, кто принёс туда боль, смерть, любовь?  
Пока боли и смерть лишь идеи, но с идей всё начинается.

На следующей тренировке Магнето делает ровно один шаг вперёд и падает. Трава опутала ему ноги, корни вздыбили почву, побеги оплели руки, шею. Каждый из них лишь тонкий стебель или прутик, но вместе это могучая сила.

Через три минуты Магнето стоит в круге скошенной травы, а вокруг него катятся заточенные зубчатые колёса, в которые превратились его часы, булавка от галстука и металлическая расчёска из кармана.

\- Отлично! Ты застала меня врасплох.

Росток закрывает лицо руками.  
\- Трава. Вы её срезали!  
\- Конечно. А ведь ты знала, в чём моя сила. В другой раз используй это знание, чтобы сыграть на упреждение. И ты не забрала у меня оружие. Пистолет, нож.  
\- Вы сильнее. Я никуда не гожусь.  
\- Девочка. Я старше тебя втрое. Я один из самых сильных мутантов планеты. А ты остановила меня, сбила с ног и обездвижила. Твои друзья - даже обычные люди, не мутанты, - могли дважды меня прикончить. Телепат твоей команды взял бы меня под контроль, едва ты сшибла шлем с моей головы.  
\- Я не победила.  
\- Ты стала намного сильнее. И быстрее.

И агрессивнее, но этого Магнето вслух не говорит. У него и так большие подозрения, что профессор Ксавье, вернувшись, вовсе не похвалит и.о. директора Леншера. Ну и чёрт с ним. Детишки должны уметь себя защищать.

\- Вы сказали - телепат моей команды? Какой команды?  
\- Читай новое расписание, узнаешь. Урок окончен. Иди.

***

За вечерним чаем они с Ороро всё ещё обсуждают тактику троек, незаметно переходят на примеры и байки из жизни, Уоррен тоже вносит свою лепту, потом Джин Грей, тут пробуждается из оцепенения Скотт и, на удивление, не с подростковыми закидонами, а с забавной историей, как они ходили в супермаркет, и Ронни потерялся, а они с Уорреном пошли его искать и потерялись сами.  
Получился прямо тихий семейный вечер.

\- Директор Леншер? - несмело спрашивает один из младших, Джон, отставляя кружку.  
\- Да?  
\- Вы верите в бога?  
\- Бога нет, - отвечает Эрик. - Всё в порядке. В ад ты не попадёшь, и никто не попадёт.

Позавчера какой-то проповедник говорил по телеящику, что мутанты богопротивные создания. Будут, значит, гореть в вечном пламени.  
И никто ведь не запретит такую, мать их, религию. Будут смотреть и соглашаться.

\- А во что-нибудь верите, мистер Леншер? - подаёт голос Росток.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Эрик. - В металл.

Он верит в металл. А ещё - в мир-для-мутантов. В будущее. В детишек, ради которых он сражается во главе Братства как Магнето и прыгает тут по тренировочной площадке как учитель.

В Чарльза, от которого, х-холера, два дня ни весточки.

\- В мета-алл, - тянет Росток задумчиво.  
\- Ты можешь верить в растения, если хочешь.  
\- Я раньше молилась, - говорит девчонка. - Ходила в церковь. С родителями.  
\- А теперь? - это снова Джон.  
\- А теперь нет.

***

Джеймса Логана Эрик помнит очень хорошо - Росомаха, бродяга, вольный охотник.  
Этот охотник объявляется на территории школы как-то ночью, в глухой волчий час.  
Металл, адамантиевый сплав в его костях, сияет для Эрика миль за пятьдесят.

Магнето выходит встречать гостя.  
\- Стой. Зачем пришёл?  
\- Позови Чарльза, - говорит Росомаха.  
\- Иди к дьяволу, - говорит Магнето.  
\- Дьявола нет.  
\- Чарльза тоже. Я за него.  
\- Буду говорить только с ним.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя ничего срочного? - Магнето разворачивается и идёт к школе. Логан остаётся примороженным к месту. Пытается дёргаться. Не тут-то было.  
\- Это пацан, - наконец выдавливает Росомаха. - Мутант. В Альбукерке. Спонтанная телепортация и ещё по мелочи.  
\- Прекрасно. Я его привезу, - говорит Эрик. - Дай адрес и проваливай, пока я добрый.

Собирать по стране детишек, у которых прорезались способности, входит в обязанности директора школы.  
Кстати, школа. Её нужно на кого-то оставить.

Магнето оборачивается, встряхивает Росомаху и подтаскивает поближе. Тот, болтаясь в воздухе, изображает на роже полное равнодушие к собственной судьбе. А зря.

Наутро Эрик представляет его как своего зама, друга Чарльза и временного учителя по тактике. И сообщает, что уедет на три дня.  
\- Ведите себя хорошо, - говорит он ученикам.  
Это глупо звучит, но вроде бы так положено говорить?

В гараже из-за машины выныривают Джон и Уоррен.  
\- Что случилось? - спрашивает Эрик.  
\- Директор Леншер...  
\- Говорите быстрее, у меня мало времени.  
\- А вы вернётесь?

Эрика посещает огромный соблазн сказать "не ваше дело", чтобы преподать ещё один, важнейший урок: все в этой жизни уходят навсегда. Рано или поздно тебя бросит любой.  
Потом он представляет себе всепрощающий взгляд Чарльза. И сухо говорит:  
\- Вернусь. Если задержусь, пришлю телеграмму.


End file.
